Harry Potter and The Blood Moon
by edaz78
Summary: This story is set in the timeline created by Melindaleo’s Harry Potter and the Seventh Horcrux. 4 Years after the fall of Voldemort a new dark power is starting to rise. Can Harry and some new friends stop it before its to late!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mid October sun was slowly starting to rise over the Devon county side and light was starting to make it's way though the gaps in the curtains in the Potters bedroom. Harry had been awake for a short while, even after all these years he was still an early riser. He had been happy just laying and watching Ginny and admiring how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. But then he always thought she looked beautiful.

Ginny was still not great with mornings and had often told him how unnatural it was to be that happy in the morning. On more then one occasion he had nearly been on the end of a morning hex for pushing his luck.

The sound of James fussing in his cot made Ginny start to stir, Harry lent over and gently kissed her on the cheek

"You stay in bed darling I'll get up with him".

Ginny half opened her eyes and smiled at Harry "Are you sure honey?"

Harry smiled back at the messy mass of red hair looking up at him "Yes I'm sure, it's the weekend you stay in bed for a while and rest, ok?"

Ginny gave him a small kiss and snuggled back into the bed "Thanks, I love you."

"I love you to" Harry slowly lifted James from his cot and went out the bedroom door.

He still found it had to believe sometimes that he had all this, a home with his wife and son. There had been times in his past that he could never allow himself to dream about it, let alone imagine how amazing it would actually be when it happened. Harry set James down in his baby chair and went into the kitchen to start his bottle.

One of the reason's Harry had been happy get up was that Ron and Hermione were due back later today from there honeymoon. The two weeks they had been away had gone by very quick but Harry was still looking forward to seeing his two best friends, as well as finding out if Harmione had managed to go the whole two weeks away without hexing Ron?

The wedding day itself had been a very nice day, Ginny had told Harry that everyone was looking forward it, not just to see Ron and Hermione finally married but to also get it over and done with as Hermione had turned into a ticking time bomb in the weeks leading up to it and seemed to be flipping out over the littlest of details.

Ron had done his best to stay out the way and even seemed very relaxed on the day of the wedding. That was until they had got to the church and Harry had watched Ron turning Green before his very eyes. Luckily Harry had half expected this as Ron was never one to cope well with anything when a large amount of the focus would be on him and had made sure that they had got to the church with plenty of time for Harry to clam him down.

After a little man to man chat where Harry had reminded Ron that he to had got very nervous on his wedding day and that it would be over before he knew it and then he would be married to the woman he loved. After that Ron had cheered up and was soon moaning about having to wait until after the service to have something to eat. Harry had again pointed out what Hermione would do to him if he got food on his suit before the wedding.

Ron again saw sense and had backed down. The service itself had gone with out a hitch and was a nice simple ceremony. Hermione had looked very pretty in her wedding dress but a lot of his time had been focused on Ginny in her Red bridesmaid dress. He had thought she looked stunning and had told her so many times during the day.

Ginny had smiled that amazing smile at him every time he had said it, she had also pointed out that she could be wearing a bin bag and Harry would still think she looked beautiful, not that she minded of course as she always enjoyed her husbands comments about how gorgeous she looked.

It was only a short while later that Ginny had come down the stairs in her dressing gown with her hair tied back she smiled as she spotted Harry at the table with James.

"Morning and how are my boys today?" Harry pored her a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek

"We're fine thanks honey. I thought you would have stayed in bed a little longer?" Ginny sipped her coffee before answering "I was going to but you're going back to work after the weekend so I want to make the most of my time with you." Harry had taken a week of work as his partner had been away and things had been slow the last few weeks.

Harry and Ron had been working around the clock to find the last reaming Death Eaters that were left after the fall of Voldemort and they had been making good progress even though they new there was still more out there.

Harry and Ginny chatted while having breakfast and each helped tidy up around the house. Soon it was mid morning and time for James' nap.

Harry was about to get a shower when Ginny came back out of James room

"I'm just about to grab a shower honey"

Ginny turned around with a smile across her face.

"Would you like me to give you a hand washing your back Mr Potter?"

A broad smile spread across Harry's face as he took a giggling Ginny by the hand and pulled her though the bathroom door

"Why Mrs Potter I do believe you read my mind."

It was late afternoon by the time Ron and Hermione turned up at Harry and Ginny's. Harry and Ginny had been watching TV when they had apparated into the living room with pop.

The TV had been one of the very few muggle things he had wanted in his new home with Ginny. It took a bit of work and a few spells but he had finally managed to set it up. The only problem was keeping Mr Weasley from trying to take it apart every time he came to visit.

Both were looking very tanned and happy after there two weeks on one of the small islands in the Caribbean. Harry jumped up to give his two friends a hug

"Hi guys. When did you get back?" Ron gave Harry a manly hug before turning to great his sister

"Only a couple of hours ago. We thought it best we checked in with the parents before coming over to see you guys" Ginny broke away from Ron and turned to look at Hermione

"Oh my god you look amazing, so I take it by the tan that the weather was good while you were there?" Hermione smiled as Ron put his arms around his wife's waist.

"It was amazing! I so recommend it to you and Harry if you ever want to get away from it all"

The four friends spent much of the evening chatting about the honeymoon and what Ron and Hermione had done while they were there.

It was well into the night when Ron and Harmione got up to leave.

"So will we being see you guys at mums tomorrow for Sunday lunch?"

Asked Ron.

"Oh yes never miss out on your mums roast dinner mate you should know that" Smiled Harry. Everyone said their good byes. Harry and Ginny cleaned up before making there way up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air down by the London docks was cold as the rain started to fall, even for October the air seemed much colder then it should be, A lone figure was crouching on top of one of the many old warehouse's that were in the disserted dock's. It had been year's sine they had last been used and a once busy shipping area was now just a mase of dark decaying buildings.

Slowing he edged his way along the roof top always staying low and never seeming to make a sound. It was not long before he found a small window that over looked the main floor area of the warehouse.

The window had been smashed long ago and now there were only a few peaces of dirty broken glass sticking out of the frame. There was a small amount of light shining though and voices could just be made out from below. He knelt down and strained to listen to what was being said.

"Are you sure that this is it?" a large rough looking man said who was holding a small stone stature in his hand looking at it as if he was not truly convinced about what he was being told.

A much smaller man who seemed to cower from the other man as he spoke answered.

"Yes sir this is it I promise, it took a lot of work but we found it"

"I hope for your sake your right, we still have two more to find and the last thing we need is you screwing up!"

Again the smaller man cowered as he spoke.

"This is it sir, we have checked and double checked everything"

A small sneer spread across the larger mans face.

"Good and what of the other two? Are you any closer to finding out where they are?"

"We are very close to finding the second one sir it should not be long now"

The large man handed the to statue to a man standing behind him who secured it safely in a metal brief case.

The figure watching above was having to strain so much to hear what was being said that he seemed not to notice an other dark shape now on the roof top with him, A large dirty looking man was slowly edging towards him with a sadistic grin on his face and drool falling from his mouth as he moved closer.

As he was about to reach the crouched man he pulled out a long curved dagger from under his coat.

He was just about to strike when the dark figure spun round towards him at an alarming speed.

The last thing the dirty man saw was a large handgun pointed at his face before a bright flash and then everything went dark.

Almost as soon as the shot had been fired a barrage of bullets and greens bolts of light started pacing the top of the warehouse near where he was crouched.

So much for the element of surprise he thought.

He stood up and started running towards the edge of the warehouse dodging as he run, he could hear shouting and new that the men below would be trying to get away as soon as possible, he jumped of the roof landing on a stack of pallets below him.

Just as he landed a group of men burst out of a side door and began firing at him as he ducked for cover. Behind them he could see the large man who was speaking earlier making his way with a smaller group of men towards a small boat moored at the side of the dock. He ducked behind a large container as a bright shot of green light shot past his head and started firing his gun back at the men blocking his path.

He took two of the men down quickly but there were still two more hiding behind an old wrecked car. He could see the other men getting closer to the in the distance and decided he had no choice.

He stated running towards the other men's heading place firing at them as he ran, he jumped on to the car bonnet shooting one of the men in the chest as he jumped.

The other man had hesitated when he colleague was hit, and fell to the floor clutching his leg in pain and a bullet ripped though his thigh.

Unfortunately the time it had taken to get past the last two men it had given the other group the time they had need to reach the boat and speed away up the themes.

He stood on the side of the dock cursing as they disappeared out of sight.

He reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a small mobile phone hitting a single button as he put it to his ear.

"Its me, no I didn't stop them but I can confirm that they have got the first one"

He was silent for a moment listening to what was said.

"I think its time we bring them into this, they should know what is going on.

I'm heading back now, you need to send a team down here to clean up "

He put the phone back in his pocket and walked back towards the wounded man lying on the floor clutching his leg.

Stooping down he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck dragging him to his feet.

"You and me are going to have a little chat"

With that he started dragging the limping man away from the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Borrow was bustling as useal for a Sunday afternoon, it was a kind of unwritten rule that all long as you were not busy then you had lunch at the borrow. And as usual a large number of the Weasley's were there as well as the Potters.

The weather was over cast and there was the rumbling of thunder in the distance. Everyone was sat around the kitchen area, ether standing by the table or sitting around it. Ginny was chatting to Hermione & Shannon while bouncing James on her knee. Harry and Ron were talking to Fred and George about Quidditch and how business was doing at the shop while George did his best to keep his daughter Loki under control, Mr Weasley was in the Kitchen trying to help Mrs Weasley but truth be told he was just getting in the way.

After everyone had eaten the boys decided that a quick game of two on two was in order as it been a while since they had been able to play any Quidditch and it was still just light enough. Both Ginny and Hermione had stressed their concerns, as the weather seemed to be moving in but Harry had pointed out that they had played in the rain before and it was fine.

The boys had been playing about half an hour when the rain had started to fall and the rumble of thunder grew loader. Ginny had come out to tell Harry that they would have to be heading back soon to get James to bed, She had been taking a moment to watch Harry flying, She always enjoyed watching the way his muscles rippled when flying and the smile that he had on his face when ever he was In the air.

What happened next court everyone by surprise not least Harry,

He was just starting to clime after scoring past Fred when a flash of lightning streaked across the yard striking the back of Harry's boom.

The loss of vision from the lightning and the sudden jerk of the broom coursed Harry to lose his grip on the broom and fall towards the ground.

Ginny had watched in slow motion as Harry had fallen to the ground and crashed though the roof of the small shed that was used to keep the brooms in.

She ran across the yard shouting his name, as she reached the pile of smashed wood she could see a shape starting to move.

"Dame that hurt!" Harry grumbled as he sat up rubbing his head

Ginny pulled the last bits of wood from him and wrapped her arms around her dusty husband.

"Harry are you ok, try not to move too much till we check your ok"

"I'm fine Ginny stop worrying will you, I've had much worse falls then that before"

By the point Ron, George and Fred had joined them on the ground.

"Bloody hell mate are you ok?" Ron asked as he leant over to help Harry to his feet.

"I'm fine mate, I hope you dad's not to upset about me killing his shed?"

Ron had to laugh at that.

"I'm sure he will get over it mate"

Ginny was still fusing over him rubbing the dust out of his Messer then usual hair.

"Honey I'm fine please stop worrying ok"

Ginny still had a worried look in her eyes but agreed to stop fussing and headed inside to get James and head home.

Later on that evening Harry walked into the bedroom after grabbing a shower to find Ginny sitting in bed with tears running down her cheeks.

Harry rushed over to her alarmed taking her into his arms.

"Honey what wrong, are you ok?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and snuggled into Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry Harry it just scared me so much watching you falling earlier, I felt so helpless not being able to do anything"

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head enjoying the smell of her hair.

"I'm fine it was just one of those things, trust me we will be looking back on this next week and laughing ok?"

Harry wiped the last tears from Ginny's check and gentle kissed her on the lips,

They settled down in bed together and were soon asleep in each other's arms.

There next morning Harry had got up early to get ready to go back to work.

Once ready and having eaten a good breakfast he once again reassured Ginny that he was fine after his fall yesterday before kissing her and James goodbye before aparating to the Ministry to meet Ron.

Ron was already at his desk when Harry walked in.

"Morning mate your in early?"

Ron looked up from his desk

"Tell me about it, Hermione has itching at the bit to get back to work and was up at the crack of dawn!"

Harry chuckled as his sat at his desk, there on the top of his paper work was a note from Shacklebolt requesting that they both come to see him as soon as they were in. Harry picked it up and waved it at Ron.

"Any idea what this is about?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me mate, we've not been back that long to be in trouble already"

Harry and Ron made there way to Shacklebolt's office, they knocked on the door and walked in to find him talking to a well dressed man, He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers as well as a black overcoat with dark red lining.

Harry had to admit he thought the coat was a nice touch. He looked older then Harry but was about the same height. His hair was cut short but spiked up at the front,

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up at they walked into the room.

"Good morning gentleman and welcome back, I'd like you to meet

Sergeant Darren Edgington."

Harry and Ron shook his hand before turning back to Kingsley.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

Kingsley sat back in his chair and took in a deep breath.

"It's not good I'm afraid but I think it would be best if I let Sergeant Edgington explain it to you as it's his case."

Both men turned to face him.

Darren cleared his troght and started to talk.

"Gentlemen I think the first thing I should tell you is that I'm from the muggle word, I work for a special agency set up during your last wizard war when your then Minister of magic decided to leave us high and dray while all hell was braking lose."

Harry thought back to the time when then Minister Umbridge had left the muggles to fend for them self's during Voldemorts attack on Britain.

His thoughts snapped back into focus as Darren continued to talk.

"Since then we have been doing everything possible to learn about your world not just to better protect our self's but to also assist you if and when we can,

I have been working on a case for the last six months that I fill its time you new about.

Harry got the feeling that he did not like were this was going.

"It all started when a historian was killed during a brake in at our national history museum. We were called in because by all accounts it was as if the man had been scared to death. I'm sure you know what that mean's"

"The killing curse" Ron grumbled.

Darren nodded and continued on with his story.

"We found that the only thing taken that night was a book, I think you would best describe it as a book of old dark magic. After much digging and searching we discovered that the person behind the robbery at the museum was a man called Dillon Grayback".

Both Harry and Ron's eyes opened wide at the mention of the name.

"I believe you had a couple of run inns with his father a few years back?"

"You could say that!" Ron answered.

Again Darren just nodded in understanding.

"Well he's every part his father if not worse, he's not only sadistic but intelligent as well as having his dad's other special traits to.

It appears that he has stumbled on to a legend of a spell that can resurrect grate powers"

Harry's head snapped up

"What are you telling me that he's trying to bring back Voldemort?"

Darren looked at the stern look that had fallen across Harry's face.

"No not bring him back, but when you killed him a hell of a lot of dark power was released from his body.

"The spell Dillon has would enable him to harvest that power for him self"

Harry had started pacing the room his fists clenched.

"So how far have they got with this spell then?" He asked though gritted teeth.

Darren pulled out a folder from a bag beside him and opened it.

"Not very far yet! He needs a few more items before he is ready to perform the spell. I managed to track him to a warehouse in London the other night were I saw him in position of one of the artefacts he needs. Unfortchantly he was able to get away before I could try and get hold of it"

Harry was still pacing the room when he turned to look at Darren.

"So what do you need us to do to help stop this?"

Darren went on to explain that the spell Dillon was trying to perform required three conductors to enable him to harvest Voldemorts power. As he had said before he new that Grayback was in possession of one of them but was unable to say if he was making good progress finding the others.

Darren also explained that the exact requirements of the spell were still not that clear as it was very old magic that predated most books but went though the history of the case since he had started working on it.

Harry was shocked to find out that Darren had lost his partner during a raid to arrest Dillon Grayback and had since been working alone on the case refusing to allow anyone else to help until now.

Harry had to admit that he could understand that feeling, if something was ever to happen to Ron he did not think he could ever work that closely with someone else.

The only bit of news that didn't shock Harry and Ron was to find out that both Death Eaters and Werewolf's were involved in this.

Darren then closed the folder and handed it to Harry.

"That's everything I have on the case so far, I really wanted to keep you out of this as I know that you have been to hell and back more then once because of this crap but it was just getting to big to keep you and your family in the dark"

Harry let out a sigh and sat down.

"Its ok, I appreciate what you have done and again I'm sorry for the loss of your partner over this."

Darren nodded at this and sat down next to Harry.

"If it's ok I'd like you two to come to the museum with me and have a look around just in case we've missed something?"

Ron and Harry both agreed to meet Darren later that evening when the museum would be closed so they could have a good look round the place. Once they had agreed a time and a place to meet Darren left them to it.

Harry and Ron entered back into their office and slumped down at their desk's.

Harry started rubbing his eyes under his glassed while Ron just looked stunned.

Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Well this was a crap first day back!"

Harry snorted and looked up at his friend.

"You don't say, can't wait to tell the wife about it"

Ron's face palled instantly.

"Bloody hell I didn't think about that, its not like we have to two most mellow women waiting at home for us, they are both going to freak!"

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was it was now late into the afternoon already. Harry heaved him self to his feet and started towards the door.

"Well there is no time like the present I guess, I'm sure Kingsley wont mind us knocking of a bit early since were going back out tonight anyway"

Ron slowly got up and walked towards to door with Harry both dreading the thought of telling there wife's what they had just found out them self's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny was sitting in the living room with James reading when Harry walked though the front door, at first she had been delighted that he was home early but had stopped as soon as she had seen his face especially his eyes.

Ginny had always prided her self on knowing what was going on in Harry's head but it had always been his eye's that had told her the most about how her husband was feeling and even though it had been a few years since she had seen that sad look in his eyes she new something was very wrong.

"What is it what's wrong?"

Harry held out his hand and pulled Ginny into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Once he had released her from his embrace he led her over to the sofa where he told her about the meeting today in Shacklebolt's office and what he and Ron had been told.

Once he had finished he looked up to see tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Its ok Gin, It's not like last time when I was the only one who could stop it and I'm sure we can stop this before it even gets that far"

Ginny looked up and gave Harry a small smile.

"I know love its just I thought all this was behind us, we are a family now and I just want us to be able to focus on that, not bloody death eaters and dark spells!"

Harry pulled his wife close and kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

Later that night after Harry had clamed Ginny down enough to tell her that he and Ron were meeting with the muggle agent he had told her about, as he was leaving he handed the folder that Darren had given him to her and told her that she could look though if she wanted to, with that she kissed her and then apparated to where he was meeting Ron.

Ron was waiting for him outside museum with a look on his face of a rabbit in head lights, Harry had to smile when he saw him.

"I take it went well with Harmione then?" chucked Harry.

"I tell you what mate its not werewolf's or Death Eaters we want to worry about, its my wife when you tell her something that does not fall in line with her plans!"

Harry again had to laugh as he patted his mate on the back.

"Tell me about it mate, now lets go meet Darren so we can finish this thing before it gets to big"

They walked around to the side of the museum were Darren was waiting.

"Evening gentlemen, you're right on time, if you want to follow me and I'll show you the crime scene."

Darren lead them though a side door into the museum and walked towards a tapped of area at the back. Harry bent down under the tapped and walked to the spot the historian had been found.

Kneeling down Harry ran his hand over the area and felt the air ripple below his hand confirming what was already suspected.

"It was the killing curse alright I can feel it"

Darren glanced at Ron with a confused look on his face.

"Harry has a handy knack of being able to sense dark magic"

Ron answered as if sensing Darren's question.

"So what now?" Harry asked as he ducked back under the tape.

"Well for the moment Grayback has dropped of the map as far as we can tell but I'm sure it wont take him long to come looking for us once word gets out that you two are involved in this now" Darren said as they walked back towards the door they had used to enter the museum.

Life always has a funny way of making you words come back to bite you thought Harry as they walked around the corner to were Darren had parked to find three men waiting for them.

"Well look who it this, the grate Harry Potter, his side kick and the muggle scum, I thought you would have seen sense and walked away from this after what we did to your partner" One of the men sneered as they got closer.

"What and miss the chance of seeing your ugly face again Harkness, no chance"

Darren answered as he Harry and Ron stopped just in front of the other men.

"How can we help you tonight gentlemen?" asked Harry his tone low and threatening.

The man Darren had addressed as Harkness looked Harry up and down.

"We came to give you a warning, keep out of Mr Greybacks business if you don't want anything bad to happen to you or you loved ones!"

Harry stared right in to Harkness's eyes his voice calm but the tone was clear.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, and if you ever threaten my family again you will be sorry!"

Harkness stepped towards Harry getting right into his face.

"We are not playing with you boy, walk away now or you will be sorry!"

Before anyone else could react Harry grabbed Harkness around his neck.

"Stay away from my family!" Harry growled in a very low threatening tone

Harry shoved the man backwards towards the other two members of the group causing him to stumble into them. He picked him self back up as Darren stepped forward towards them.

"Why don't you lot get out of here and tell your boss where to stick his treats! And as there is no full moon for a few weeks unless you really want to get your arse's kick up and down the street I'd leave now!"

Harry and Ron both stepped forward to back up the treat, but instead of running Harkness just looked back at the two other men, he then turned back towards Harry Ron and Darren smiling and them and started to laugh an evil sick laugh.

Harry was just thinking now would be a good time to knock his head off when he stopped dead in his tracks, all three of the men had started to grow hair and there bodies had started to change shape, snouts growing out of there face's arms growing longer and claws forming on the end of there fingers. Harry looked up at the sky there was no moon how was this possible?

It was Ron that snapped him out of his trance.

"RUN!" he shouted as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder

They ran down the road to where Darren had parked his black land rover.

"Get in" he shouted

They all jumped in just as a howl paced the night air

Darren started the engine and slammed his foot on the accelerator and the large vehicle heaved forward, Ron looked out the back window to see three large back werewolves running towards the them.

"Can't this thing go any bloody faster!" he yelled just as the first wolf leaped for the back of the car smashing its long arm though the back window.

Darren tuned to Harry.

"Hold the wheel!"

"What!" Harry shouted the only other time Harry had even been in the front of a car was the time he and Ron had taken Ron's dad's car to get to Hogwarts after Dobby had blocked the entrance to the platform and they had missed the train and he had never been anywhere near the controls and had no idea what to do.

Darren solved this problem by grabbing his arm and placing it on the wheel.

"Just keep it straight" he shouted as he reached into his coat and pulled out a handgun.

Darren turned around his seat and pointed the gun towards the back of the vehicle.

"Ron get down!"

Ron saw the weapon and did as he was told just as the wolf's long are was reaching for where he was sitting. Darren took aim for the wolf's head and was just about to pull the trigger when the car clipped the curve and he misfired hitting the wolf in the shoulder instead of the head, it howled in pain letting go of the back of the car and falling to the road.

Darren turned back around and took the wheel back from Harry as they sped away from the other wolfs.


End file.
